A Damned Saint, An Honorable Villain
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Sequel to "Her Reaction". Quotes of Romeo and Juliet played through Jean's life. R


**Well, thanks to Chip, I decided to write a sequel! Lol. The title of this story is from Shakespeare, when Juliet finds out her cousin is slain and her Romeo is banished, she goes on and on. Plus, Jean is a good person but does bad things, hence the title. We see different quotes from Romeo and Juliet during Jean's life since it influenced her a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Once again, the love between Jean and Xavier can be thought of as father/daughter OR romantic. Your choice. Plus, I do not support Scott/Jean OR Jean/Logan…but I included some romantic scenes between both ships.**

* * *

Jean Grey gave a soft sigh mentally, tired from trying to understand this love story written way back then. Her Mutant Ethics class had to act out; more like read out loud, the famous story of _Romeo and Juliet _for the past two weeks. They were only in Act 2, the first show of romantic sayings. Luck was not on her side for she was Juliet and Scott Summers, the one she had a crush on, was Romeo. For the past four weeks she had been crushing on him big time but…the teenager just didn't realize it…or talk to her.

The heat from the sun made her grimace. It hit the back of her head through the window, making her wish the A/C was on. How weird must she look with these rays making her fire red hair glow?

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard him speak, "_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East and Juliet…is the sun!_"

His eyes were covered but his voice was full of shy love. That was how their relationship started off.

* * *

Jean walked off the jet, annoyance and frustration coloring her eyes a darker shade than normal. It was bad enough that the Professor was gone, taken, but to have crashed when they needed to rescue him…and knowing the jet wouldn't work for a the night…how cruel Fate is! She sighed and shook her head.

Looking up, she almost ran into Logan. "Hey." She said calmly.

He came up close to her, "Hey…how's the jet?"

Venting her annoyance through a sigh, she answered, "It should be up and running in a few hours." As they spoke lightly and heavily depending on the subject matter like her powers, time flew by. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers.

One of the quotes which se always loved when she read the book in Xavier's class came to mind. "_These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss consume."_

* * *

In the heat of the moment, Phoenix made the mistake of being rough with Logan. His belt buckle went flying and he pulled away, hesitant suddenly. "Jean…" He said with caution. "…What happened to Scott?"

Phoenix suddenly disappeared, leaving only a frightened confused Jean in her wake. Looking around, she whispered, "W-Where am I?"

"You're in the basement level of the mansion." Logan answered before repeating suspiciously, "What happened to Scott?"

"…What?" Her eyes were huge.

Slowly, as if any sudden movement would scare her away like a wild animal, he pulled out Cyclop's glasses. Tears gathered in her eyes as she felt faint once more. Losing all control of her powers, she closed her eyes tight. She could hear Logan's voice but it was so distant, so quiet. Phoenix was trying to take over, offering her oblivion and ignorance for the moment. Glad to take it, she heard Phoenix mock the famous play by thinking, _"I will be deaf to pleading and excuses; nor tears nor prayers shall purchase out abuses. Therefore use none." _

* * *

Phoenix walked next to Magneto, inches behind him on his right. He had both hands up, using his gift to push away the cars on the bridge. As they walked, she glanced around and couldn't help but think about Scott, about Xavier, both of whom she killed. Thinking about how Scott became Romeo, thinking of the sins she committed and will commit soon enough.

With a smirk, almost a hidden smirk of smugness, she thought sarcastically, "_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?!_ To stop me from creating this hell…"

* * *

"Save me…" Jean sobbed pathetically, overtaking her body and mind from Phoenix. Her eyes were full of tears that were both sorrowful and exhausted. She was exhausted of living and destroying, of harming those she loved. Scott was dead…Charles was dead…why live?

"I love you." Wolverine whispered, his lips quivering as his metal claws shot out. Salty tears spilled from his eyes. Without warning, he plunged them into her stomach, listening to her gasp with her last breath.

As she saw the light, seeing her life pass her eyes, she saw herself in Xavier's class, reading Romeo and Juliet. She saw herself talking to him after the whole 'opinion' thing. She saw Scott offering his hand in the light, waiting for her with a smile.

One quote from the play echoed in her mind,

_"For never was a story of more woe,_

_Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."_


End file.
